1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount for attaching a bed rail to a top portion of a carrier sidewall located on a bed of a pickup truck. More specifically, the present invention is a mount that is provided on one end with concealed attachment means for attaching the mount to a top portion of the carrier side wall and provided on an opposite end with means for holding one end of a cylindrical bed rail.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of bed rail mounts have been employed to secure a bed rail to the top portion of a carrier sidewall of a pickup truck's bed. Until now all such mounts had one disadvantage; they all had a means of attaching the mount that was visible or had openings in the mounts for admitting the necessary attachment means. In some styles of mounts, the attachment means or opening therefor was on the top of the mount where water and debris could reach the attachment means and cause rust or other types of damage. Although covers are normally provided to cover these openings and to try to hide the attachment means, the covers come loose over time and are lost. Also, the visible attachment means or opening therefore detracts from the esthetics of the mount.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing a mount that has on one of its ends a concealed means for attaching the mount to the top portion of the carrier sidewalls. The present invention has on its opposite end a slightly enlarged female end for receiving one end of a cylindrical bed rail. By employing two mounts constructed in accordance with the present invention, opposing ends of a cylindrical bed rail can be captured between the mounts and secured to the carrier sidewall of the bed of a pickup truck.